Playlists
by Shade the Hero
Summary: When a Commander hears voices coming from behind a closed door, he gets curious. turning the knob he has no idea what he'll find. The only thing he does know is these voices don't belong in a janitor's closet.


Genesis Rhapsodos was a poetic man; able to interpret deep meaning from many things. And he also enjoyed listening to music every now and then. Nothing crazy, but his preferred list was his own choosing and if anyone dared to judge him for his taste than he'd dish out his own fiery lesson in respect. That's why it surprised him all the more when he heard one such song from his playlist coming from a closed room. He closed in on it and listened in, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You sure this is okay? What if we get caught?"

"Relax Spiky, no one's gonna come looking for us in a janitor's closet, besides my super hearing will hear anyone who approaches."

Genesis quirked an eyebrow at that statement. He recognized the second voice as Angeal's puppy, but first voice was still a mystery, but a third spoke up to hush them both.

"Can it, I want to actually hear what kind of tunes this guy is into!"

Oh _that_ voice he knew all too well. The punk Turk with the red hair that rivaled his own.

Zack chuckled. "I can't believe Genesis of all people is into _Fire by 1thek._ What else is on his playlist?"

Genesis heard two other songs on his playlist before he stormed in. The first was _Redemption by Gackt_ , and the other was another track by the artist called _Ghost_.

The fiery First timed his entrance to the first beat drop of Ghost which startled the three squatting in the room. Reno instinctively reached for his hidden weapon while Zack rose to his feet and a blond infantryman jumped back into a defensive stance. He saw the moment when they realized who it was that had busted their little party and saw their faces pale.

"May I ask how you got a hold of my playlist," he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Reno being the quick thinker, smirked as he waved his device that could hack into any device through a wireless signal. "It's not just you, Sephiroth likes Lindsey Stirling!"

Genesis was about to go off on them when "…. _what?"_

"Show me."

Reno scrolled through and pulled up the songs they had been checking out before. "There's more on there, but the ones we listened to were _Electric Daisy Violin_ , _Crystallize,_ and _Shatter Me._ "

Genesis was surprised. He honestly never would have taken Sephiroth for a music person. "And what of Angeal?"

"He's mostly into boring stuff. Not like yours though, I mean, why so many songs themed after fire?"

Genesis gave Zack a deadpan look as he pulled a fire materia from his pocket. "Do you need a demonstration?"

Zack smirked sheepishly as he held his hands up defensively. "Nah, I'm good. I still haven't forgotten your favorite song, _Light 'em Up_ by _Fallout Boy."_

Genesis smirked as he put the materia away. "Good."

The infantryman chose to risk his safety and ask the commander a question. "So, are we in trouble?"

The fiery red-head focused on him, remembering him now from before when he had taught Zack that painful lesson and decided to humor them. "I'll let this slide on two conditions."

"Yeah? We're listening," Zack replied.

"One, My playlist choices remain between us four. It was private for a reason. And two, I get to see what's on other people's playlist."

Reno and Zack smiled while the blond relaxed a bit, "Deal," they all agreed.

Genesis chose the next victim and looked up Rufus Shinra, but quickly turned it when the song being played was _I'm Too Sexy_ by _Right Said Fred_. The others were equally as sickened. Reno then looked up to see if Professor Hojo had any songs. It shocked all of them when he actually found one. It was _Weird Science_ by _Oingo Boingo._

Zack said it for everyone. "Should I be more horrified that he actually has a song or that it actually fits him?"

Reno reserved the fact that he was going to need some heavy alcohol to bleach that memory from his mind. "Let's let Cloud pick the next person we spy on."

Zack handed the device over to his friend who had no idea who to look up. So he went with the only other person he could think of. His childhood friend. "How far does this thing's range go?"

"Don't know, never tested it," Reno replied.

Cloud figured he'd give it a try.

He tried to conceal a small smile when the song not only worked but started playing from Tifa's list. The others missed it, but Genesis caught it.

"A country song. Really dude? Whose playlist is this," asked Reno.

"I kinda like it," Zack replied.

"Well duh, you're a country boy too," Reno argued.

" _That Don't Impress Me Much,_ by _Shania Twain,"_ Genesis read aloud. "Interesting."

Genesis took it again and looked up a song from Princess Yuffie's list, now that he knew if it reached somewhere like the boy's backwater hometown it would probably reach Wutai. He almost laughed aloud when _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ started playing. That was so like Yuffie.

Zack was about to ask, but one stern glare from Genesis stopped him in his tracks. He then tossed it over to Reno. "Pick the next one."

Reno blinked before glancing at the blond. "Let's see what's on Cloud's playlist."

Cloud made to grab it, but Reno raised it out of his reach. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh come on, we'll all reveal our playlist too," Zack replied.

"I swear, if it's that goddess-forsaken Gangnam Style again so help me…" Genesis threatened.

Zack chuckled nervously as Reno scrolled through. He started playing one song that had him curious. "Which one's the title and which one is the artist?"

"It's a song I found randomly, but I like it. It's titled _Calling._ I think it was in a movie, during the end credits scene."

"We'll have to check it out," Zack replied. "What was the movie?"

Genesis already had his PHS pulled out. " _Advent Children_ is the title according to online sources."

"Sweet, we know what to watch for next movie night," Zack replied as he clapped his buddy on the back. "I hope it's got plenty of action, particularly with blades. I love a good sword fight."

"Okay, let's see Zack's list," Reno said before he found something amusing. "Really man, 8-bit? We live in the golden age of high-resolution vid games and you like 8-bit?" He hit play and the first few notes had both him and Zack fumbling to change the song as it started playing an 8-bit version of Gangnam Style. Gen's eyes blazed red before the song changed and instead played a song called _Jump_ by _Van Halen._

"You're very lucky," the commander replied in a dangerous tone.

"Let's try one from Reno's list to be on the safe side," Cloud advised to which they agreed.

They scrolled through and all they found were dubstep tracks.

"Ain't nothin' better to do some parkour too than Dubstep," Reno boasted.

"You _do_ know there is actual music for parkour, right," asked Zack.

"Wait, for real," asked the Turk, surprised.

Genesis took the device before Reno could go on a searching spree for more songs to add to his own list and started looking for other people's playlist.

Sometime later a tired janitor opened the door to begin his duties when he blinked and rubbed his eyes to confirm that two SOLDIERs, a Turk and an infantryman were huddled in the small room laughing over a song listed on a playlist belonging to a man named Tseng.

"Oh man, I am _NEVER_ letting him live this down," Reno gasped through his laughter.

"We said this would stay between us, though," Zack replied through his laughter-induced tears.

"I think we can make an exception with this one, Genesis replied, trying to fight off his sudden case of hiccups.

"Uh, guys…"

The three turned to Cloud who was looking at the door and the man standing there gawking at them.

Genesis calmly rose to his feet as the other followed him out the door. He let them pass as he stared down the janitor. His glare said one thing; _"You saw nothing."_

To this day the janitor hasn't spoken a word.

* * *

 _A/N Hello my wonderful readers. Odd that this is at the bottom I know, but I felt the nature of the story called for it. This is just a drabble that I decided to write at 1 in the morning. My reasoning and inspiration? I was listening to my youtube playlist and a song from Gackt appeared in my recommendeds. Me remembering that Genesis is totally inspired by Gackt I let my imagination take that information and have fun with it. I tried to keep the songs connected to each character close to their personality, or chose them for humor or irony. Hopefully that worked to my advantage. Let me know what you thought in a review please?_

 _Anyway, I'll sign out for now and drop the news that a new chapter for Nightmare Undone is in the works. So I hope you're looking forward to that._

 _All songs used are listed to whom they belong to or (in Calling's case) listed where they can be found in the story itself._

 _Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square Enix._

 _Several callbacks to other oneshots on mine are also mentioned._

 _Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed. :)_


End file.
